Gravity Falls Main Title Theme
, 0:15 (shortened) |type = Promotional single |image = Made Me Realize.png |video = |previous = N/A |next = My Name Is Mabel}} The "Gravity Falls Main Title Theme" by Brad Breeck is the opening theme song played over the title sequence to Gravity Falls. It is often fan-dubbed as "Made Me Realize," due to its strong similarities to the real Made Me Realize song Breeck wrote for MTV's Awkward. "Made Me Realize" is commonly mistaken for the extended version of the Gravity Falls theme song. It is also stated on Breeck's website that the two songs are indeed different, and not related to each other. The official theme song is available on iTunes for 99 cents. Beginning with "Northwest Mansion Mystery", a shortened version of the theme is used. However, this is not permanent, and will only be done for longer episodes. https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/567917384545095680 Behind the scenes A demo reel of music for the show was released in 2011 by Dan Cantrell, who also composed work on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, with singers chanting the title of the show. Neil Cicierega also made two demos. These were relegated in favor of Breeck's work. Breeck had also composed an alternate theme song which would eventually be used in the 2014 San Diego Comic Con trailer for the then-upcoming season. Gravity Falls Intro (Animatic) Disney's Gravity Falls - Intro - Storyboard Comparison HD Trivia :See also: List of allusions *There is a quick glimpse of a hairy figure that appears to be Bigfoot. *Towards the end of the song, you will hear a voice whisper which sounds like "I'm still here." But play it backwards, you hear, "Three letters back." This is how one solves the cryptograms at the end of each episode. **In "Double Dipper,''" a new message is whispered: "Switch A with Z." It is an explanation to a newer cryptogram. **Starting in "Bottomless Pit!," the whisper changes to "26 letters," a reference to the "A1Z26" style substitution cryptogram, which uses numbers to stand for letters of the alphabet. **In Season 2, starting with "Scary-oke," the whisper is now "Key Vigenère," referring to the fact that the cipher at the end is a Vigenère cipher that requires a keyword hidden in each episode. *In the episode "Little Dipper", right before cutting to the theme song when the Pines are discussing what else to watch on T.V., Mabel states that 'the theme song is her favourite part'. * The cryptogram at the end of the song is "Stan is not what he seems." *The television version of the song features the whisper and a flashing scene of a journal page of ''Journal 2 with Bill on it. But the animatic version has no whisper and instead of the journal page, a six-fingered hand with the number 3 and astrological symbols all over it appears. *A huge statue, of Paul Bunyan, is seen in the beginning which is a reference to the Trees of Mystery's Paul Bunyan statue. *As the pictures are thrown down, several of the antagonists in the show can be seen, including a gnome, Gideon Gleeful, Blendin Blandin, the Summerween Trickster, the Pterodactyl, and Hand Witch's hand. *Additional pictures portray mythical creatures from North American folklore, including the Fiji Mermaid, the jackalopes, and the Bat Boy. *The bottom half of Hirsch's face is seen in one of the many photos between the jackalope and the Hand Witch's hand. *On some international airings of the show, and on SAP, the whisper at the end isn't heard. *Dipper's bag has a sticker that says Piedmont on it. *Dipper seems to be inspecting some runes or symbols before he is startled by the skeleton. The symbols look similar to the ones in the game "Mystery Shack Mystery." **The symbols are (from top to bottom) the Norse runes for U, M, O and A. ** The runic symbol for "O" (as mentioned above) is from Elder Futhark. It is "odal" and means real estate, or non-movable property. It is the last symbol in the futhark. *In two different scenes, Dipper appears to have much thicker eyebrows. * At the end of the theme, Bill Cipher's entry page in Journal 2 flashes, even to the point that the lines of the character seem indented into the screen and fade from the outside in after the screen goes black. *In the animatic version, Mabel and Dipper arrive on a "Fast Dog" bus. It is changed to "Speedy Beaver" in the final version. *In the animatic, one of the photos appears to be a robot, but was replaced with the Summerween Trickster. *Also in the animatic, the photo of the gnome has a bite out of it on the right side. *In the animatic, there is a picture of three spaceships and a monster but they were replaced with the picture of the pterodactyl and a clawed hand. *The totem pole is on the left hand side of the Mystery Shack in the animatic version, while it is on the right hand side on the television version. * The matrix in the Opening Ending Imagehttp://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gravity_Falls_Opening_Ending.PNG represents a scalar, rotation and translation matrix (also known as a transformation matrix), used to perform linear transformationsTransformation_matrix. *A clip towards the end of the Gravity Falls theme song shows gravity rising and falling (hence Gravity Falls) with Mabel lying on the ground and Dipper reading the journal. This is an allusion to episode 11 of Season 2 "Not What He Seems," and it even references the theme song directly with a rising black 8-ball in both clips, although the Twins are sleeping in the actual episode. pt-br:Made Me Realize Category:Gravity Falls